


Blue is bad colour

by Not_bitch_but_witch



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, NSFW-арт, UST, Влюбленные идиоты, Возможна характерная для канона жестокость, Все здесь - это ходячая катастрофа кроме Хаширамы он лучезарная кустарная фея, Вступление слабое из-за отсутствия у меня каких-либо соображений СЮЖЕТ будет вплетён позже хр, И здешний сюжет - это сюжет не спрашивайте почему, Кайфоломство по большей части из-за Хаширамы, Мадара "ни от чего не отступлю и воспользуюсь этим как аругментом" Учиха, Мадара нет, Местами возможен ангст но всё будет идти к лучшему, Неудовлетворенное Сексуальное Напряжение, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Тобирама "могу в рациональный подход к чувствам вразлад с логикой" Сенджу, Флирт ногами под столом, Хаширама перейдёт на новый уровень кайфоломства если станет ещё более бесшумным, Хватание за волосы, Эмоциональная сдержанность, комикс, минет, по крайней мере это мои типа комиксные штучки
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_bitch_but_witch/pseuds/Not_bitch_but_witch
Summary: Хаширама наверняка обладает шестым чувством, оповещающим его о том, что брату вот-вот наконец-то перепадёт. Непонятно, складывается ли у Мадары и Тобирамы что-нибудь или нет; если в их планах вообще было что-то эдакое.(Серия печальных обломов в виде скетч-комикса с толикой около-NSFW.)
Relationships: Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Comments: 20
Kudos: 81





	1. И таким образом им почти удалось переспать в первый раз

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Restricted Work] by [dahtwitchi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahtwitchi/pseuds/dahtwitchi). Log in to view. 



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Так, народ. Я даже не знаю, с чего начать рассказывать о том, насколько я счастлива в связи с выходом в свет СТОЛЬКИХ моих рисунков! :D Ехидный, высокомерный Тобирама в самом начале. Лицо Мадары в тот момент, когда они впервые поцеловались... *возбуждённо обмахивается*
> 
> И а-гась, я начала не с диалога или какого-либо пояснения ^^;; я отчётливо вижу картинки в своей голове (в плане, вы же видите в этом заранее продуманный путь, верно?), но без... какой-либо конкретики ^^;;;; Я так рада, что могу просто взять и нарисовать что-либо вместо того, чтобы писать об этом; море почтения здешним писателям, которые могут в сюжет, диалоги и всё такое хD


	2. Это было очень плохой идеей, Мадара

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Здесь в игру вступает удушение. Не в сексуальном плане, а как крайне тупое решение. Крайне тупое. Не доверяйте тем, кто считает удушение способом избавления от проблем, ребят!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Вы не разжали своих объятий, мальчики! :3


	3. Много общего

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Кто бы мог подумать.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Как зародился тот диалог - не могу сказать точно. Никогда не претендовала на наличие у меня плана. Прошу, не ждите прямо-таки разноплановую историю хD


	4. А вот и настоящие разногласия

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хаширама расстроен и яро противится реалистичному планированию инфраструктуры. У Мадары в волосах дебри, а сам он, должно быть, не самый лучший переговорщик. Как считает Тобирама, Мадара - поощритель плохих привычек, однако в собственном брате он, возможно, разочарован ещё больше.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Translator's note / Прим. переводчика: в профиле у меня есть ссылка на мой паблик в ВК. Там я могу отписаться по тому, как продвигается перевод, там легче пообщаться с аудиторией, есть комиксная предложка и будут появляться (один уже есть) переводы других работ. Так что... ̶ ̶н̶е̶ ̶ входите в мой сара... в смысле в мой творческий уголок, да-да)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Мне необходимо было напомнить себе о полных разногласий отношениях между Мадарой и Тобирамой после предыдущей главы хD. Мой разум витает там, где розовые сопли и состоявшийся перепих. Так вот. Решено: эта глава будет напоминанием о причинах, по которым кто-либо в теории может поверить тому, что эти двое постоянно устраивают глупые перебранки ^^
> 
> У меня нет подходящего хэдканона касательно динамики отношений между братьями и того, как то, что для одного Мадара — лучший друг, а для другого (предположительно) — любовник, должно работать. В смысле, ревность, требование уделять время и внимание и всё такое. У меня тут не всё строится на ревности, но я мечтаю о фике, где это будет подходящей проблемой. Ох, ангст хЗ


	5. Архивы

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Хаширама. Серьёзно. Перестань сбегать от бумажной работы.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Таааааааак. Думаю, вот насколько явно рискованно будет оставаться на Условиях использования текущего хостинга изображений. Почему так трудно найти бесплатные хостинги, которые не имеют ничего против откровенно гейских штучек? х3
> 
> Это. Агась. Спасибо и божезачто всем замечательным комментариям! Потому как, пожалуй, мне стоит с большей пользой проводить время вне интернета, но. Ура сразу двум новым главам? ^^


End file.
